Callie Potter: Demigod and Witch!
by TheDeathEaterDemigod
Summary: Callia Potter has grown up in Camp, ever since she was separated from her mother. She is a proud daughter of Poseidon who is extremely jealous of her brother, Percy Jackson. Callia is sent on a quest to Britian to help ou an Aphrodite child, when she just so happens to run into Draco Malfoy in the forbidden forest. I sucked at summaries. I promise its worth reading.
1. Chapter 1

Hehe...** New fanfic.. :3 I like this.**

**Disclaimer: IDNOPJOHP Aka I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. **

* * *

My celestial bronze sword cut through the dense leaves of the lush green forest. Why did Chiron have to send me on this _stupid _quest? Why couldn't Percy look for the daughter of Aphrodite. It was unfair, I had to go all the way go Britian. Was the kid even worth it? I heard something behind me. I turned almost instantly as my ADHD told me something was wrong. I saw a huge spider making its way over to me. I screamed, the thing was the size of my palm. I ran like a daughter of Athena, which I assure you, I am not. I'm terrified of spiders. As I was running I turned around to check if it was following me. Nope. I was going to turn around but before I could, I ran straight into the tree. _Real Smooth Callia. _

I thought to myself. I got up off the day forest floor and whiped the dirt off of my bright orange Camp Half-Blood t-Shirt. I examined my body. My leg was bleeding as a huge cut was placed on my left leg. Great, another scar to add to my collection. Maybe this one could match the lightning scar on my forehead. I sighed. I was getting all worked up for nothing. So what I was lost? Oh well. I can find my way. I looked around, taking deep breaths. My thoughts were getting me all pissy. Whenever I think about my scar, I think about my mother I never saw, then I remember Percy Jackson, my all-star brother with the perfect mother. Unfair.

I walked over to a small puddle of water, sitting down on a small rock. I felt dizzy, and unbalanced from my little get-together with the tree. I obviously had an egg on my head, and possibly a concussion. In the water, a girl with bright green eyes, not sea green, and curly black hair stared back at me. She had freckles splattered across her pale face, and small scratches placed here and there with some blood oozing out. Her face was dirty. I refused to accept this as how I looked. I _hated_ my black hair. It reminded me too much of my father who pampered my brother. A breaking branch brought me back to reality. I gripped my sword _Bubbles_ and turned around. I saw someone who I instantly pinned to the ground, putting bubbles up to his neck. Do not make fun of my sword, the name may be funny, but bubbles can definitely cut your head right off.

"Who are you?" I snarled.

"Who are you?" The kid asked.

"If I had a sword at my neck, I wouldn't be asking questions." I said, noticing his platinum blonde hair and gray eyes. He reminded me of my best friend, Annabeth Chase.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. And you are?"

"Callia. Most people call me Callie." I said, softening up. He was kind of cute. I mentally slapped myself at the thought.

"Wow are you okay? That's one bump on your head." He said, luringly, as if he was befriending me now so he could use me to his advantage later.

"I'm fine." I lied, getting off him and putting Bubbles back into a necklace.

I tried walking over to him as he got up but the dizziness took over and I toppled over. It's the usual Callia making a fool of herself type of thing. "Come on... I think I'll take you to my school." He said, grabbing my hand and helping me up.

"Thanks." I sighed. We walked to his school together as he put his arm behind my back to guide me. The thick trees started to disappear and I saw a break in them. Through the break I could see something... Something big.

"Hey... Do you think you might have a concussion?" He asked suggestively.

"Maybe... I dunno." I said.

"What's 3+3?" He asked. I wondered why he hasn't shot me with any personal questions yet. I knew this kid wasn't normal.

"9." I said immediately.

"Erm... Yeah, you might have a concussion" He frowned.

"Just my luck." I sighed. I also noticed I was starting to forget little things, or I already did, like when was my birthday, my last name, why was I here... And it was going rather quickly. It took me a second to remember my last name, and I mentally put that in a vault so it wouldn't go away.

We reached the break in the trees and I a huge castle. It had a pretty, kept, lawn with a few kids all around. A little shack placed close to us. The field that had six hoops (3 on each side ) was loaded with people flying on... Were those brooms? I wanted ones. Anyways, Draco noticed the attention I was giving the stadium.

"Yeah, That's Quidditch. I play for Slytherin. I'm sure you know what it is, right?" He asked. I shook my head no. "Are you even a witch?" He asked me, shocked.

"I'm a demigod. Not a witch." I sighed.

"Oh, okay. I'm still sure Madam Pomfrey can fix you up. You have an American accent? Cool. Come on, let's go inside." He said, taking my hand and dragging me inside.

"Draco, your a wizard, right?" I asked, marveling at the high walls and awesome knights as we walked through the huge oak doors. I found it out by the people flying around on brooms, and mortals sure couldn't do that,so if he thought I was a witch, a Wizard is basically the boy name for that. Yes, sometimes I do pay attention in class.

"Yes I'm a wizard." He said, his pale face looking away from me and down the hall.

"You know how those witches carry around stick thingies?" I asked.

"Wands?"

"Yeah those, do you have one?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I see it for a minute?" I asked with a smile.

"Why..."

"Oh, come on. It wouldn't even work. I've always wanted to see a real wand, you see, when me and my brother Percy were 12,aka last year, we would use sticks as pretend wands." I said, smiling at the thought.

"Fine. But you're my age. 13, right?"

"I think. I don't know."

"Here." He said, handing me the wand. I turned it over in my hands. It was so cool! I flicked it and red sparks came out. I instatly droped it like it was a bomb, screamed, and ran behind Draco.

"Woah there, calm down. Just sparks. You're probably a witch. Do you know if you're mother or father is?"

"Well not my father, he's a God. But my mother, on the other hand, I never met. Sometimes, though, in my dreams, I hear her yelling 'James, take Harry, I'll take Callia!' and I remember a flash of green light. Chiron says I was separated from her and my brother since I was one." I sighed. Draco was now eyeing me suspiciously. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you just remind me of someone." He said. Finally we both came to a stop at the entrance to the hospital wing, according to Draco. Draco led me in and I was a bit stumbled, but fine. He forced me on to the bed, and walked over to a lady. They started talking and I noticed how bad my whole body hurt. My head, my leg, ugh. They both walked over to me.

"Callia, this is Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, she's gonna help you, okay? " Draco said. I nodded.

"Well, dear, Mr. Malfoy told me you were in the forbidden forest... Am I right?" She asked.

"I think... Is that what it's called? Ohh. Then yes."

"And you ran into a tree... Correct?"

"In my defense, there was a huge spider." I said.

"Hmm..." She said, surveying my cuts. She reached my head and looked upset. "Can you do 6+2?" She asked. I had to think for a full minute before I could get the wrong answer.

"Is it... 10?"

"No... One thing is for sure, you hit that tree pretty hard."

"I was running pretty fast, it's not every day that you see a huge spider about to eat you."

"Yes.. I'll be right back." She said. She went to the back and came back, bringing out medicine. One was a vial of green liquid. Another was a jar of yellow. "Here, this will help with the concussion, one teaspoon every hour." She said, pouring a teaspoon of the liquid and giving it to me. I drank it. It tasted like apples. I looked over at Draco, and he looked jealous. What did he like.. Like apples? She layer a napkin out and poured some of the yellow stuff on. She then placed the napkin on my forehead. "And this helps both cuts and your fever. Get some rest, when you come back around, your cuts and fever will most likely be gone, leaving scars, but I can't say the same for your concussion." She said. I nodded. When Draco left, I fell asleep. I didn't have good dreams, but when did a demigod ever have them?

**A/N: So is it good? Bad? Funny? Stupid? A simple :) or :( would do. I gave you a few hints of who she is. Reviews are welcomed, and suggestions are encouraged, along with Constructive criticism. Thanks for reading! Also, what house should Callia be in? I can't make up my mind between Gryffindor of Slytherin. Please suggest one of the two? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: IDNOPJOHP. XD**

* * *

The nightmare was horrid. I've had it many times before. It started off with a tall black haired man with glasses in the living room, making puffs of smoke come out from a stick. He was obviously trying to entertain two children, who were trying to grab the smoke in their hands. Both were laughing. One was obviously a boy, and one was a girl. They both had matching green eyes, and black hair. The girl was wearing polka dot pink pajamas, and the boy was wearing blue pajamas. A door opened and a girl entered, the mother of the two. "James, time for the kids to go to bed." She said softly. Her long dark-red hair was falling over her face.

James scooped the twins up, and handed them to the girl. He threw his wand down on the couch and stretched, yawning. The door burst open. James went sprinting into the hall. "Lily! Take Harry and Callie and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" He yelled. The white man standing at the door laughed. He grabbed his wand and said

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light filled the cramped hallway, and James fell to the ground. Screams came from upstairs. The white man came into the room Lily was in. Lily was holding the two children. She dropped the two in the crib, behind her. She opened her arms as if to sheild them.

"Not Harry, not Callie, please not them!" She pleaded.

"Stand aside, you silly girl... Stand aside, now." The white man ordered.

"Not my kids, please no, take me, kill me instead-"

"This is my last warning-"

"Not my kids! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not my kids! Please- I'll do anything-"

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

The green light from the Killing curse filled the room, and Lily dropped down like James had. Both the kids were holding on to the bars of the crib, using it to stand, staring at the white man, with interest. They were thinking it was James beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and their mother would pop up any moment, laughing.

The man pointed the wand at in the middle of them, so they would die at the same time. They both began to cry, the boy first, noticing it was not James.

"Avada Kedavra!" A green light, but the children did not die.

* * *

I woke up to the hard patter of rain on the window. I refused to open my eyes. I _hate_ rain. I mean, it's just water, but it's water that Zeus controlls, the god of total bitchiness. I knew I had to open my eyes at some point, so I gave in and my green eyes shot open. My head was throbbing, but other than that, I felt fine. I looked around to notice I was still at Draco's school, that I never quite caught the name of. I looked over to see a boy, who looked about my age, was looking sadly at a pile of sticks.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, sitting up.

"You didn't see it?" He asked.

"No, I don't go to this school." I chuckled lightly.

"I fell off my broom and it went straight towards the whopping willow."

"Oh, well that doesn't sound good. Are you okay?" I asked, trying to be nice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But if you don't go to this school, where do you go?" He asked, curiously.

"I don't go to school, I go to a camp. It's for special kids, and it's in New York." I said with a smile.

"Oh cool, you do have a cool accent. Are you a witch?"

"Demigod." I corrected him.

"Well that's cool. What's your name?" He asked.

"Callia. Most people call me Callie. What's your name?"

"Harry. Most people call me the boy who lived, but I'd rather if you didn't. Just Harry " He said with a smile.

"Wow, how weird, I just had a dream about a Harry." I said, shivering at the dream.

"What happened to Harry? I hope he didn't die."

"No, actually, it was kind of the exact opposite. You see.. Me and my brother Harry were playing with smoke coming out of this stick thing, and we were playing with it. James, my step-father I'm guessing, was controlling the stick. My mom, Lily, came in, she had green eyes, like mine, and red hair. James picked us up and gave us to her when she said it was time for bed, and she brought us up. The door burst in, and some white guy under a cloak pointed a stick at James, who was yelling at Lily to go with me and Harry, but the white guy said something, I think it was 'Abra Cadabra' or something, a green light, and boom. James was dead. Lily screamed, and the white man came upstairs. He then killed my mom. Then he tried killing me and my brother, but it seemed to kill him, not us." I sighed.

He looked at me like I had just said his life story. "What's your last name?" He said, he looked a bit scared.

"Potter, why?"

"Well that's weird.." He said.

"What?!" I said.

"Just the same last name, same parents name, same way our parents died.. For heavens sake, we even look alike!" He said, looking at me. "Wait, what's on your head?" He asked. I pushed back my hair.

"Just a scar." I sighed.

"I don't even know what to say."

"What? Why." I said.

"Wait, you said James was your step-father, right? Who's your real father?"

"Poseidon." I said, annoyed. That's when Madam Pomfrey walked in with some really old looking dude with a super creepy beard. He looked like a pedophile.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Good afternoon Harry." He said, walking over to me. "What's your name?"

"Callia Potter..." I said. His twinkling blue eyes shot over to Madam Pomfrey.

"Lily told me this would happen... I just didn't expect it now." He sighed.

"What?! Why do people tell me things I don't know!" I said, getting mad. Harry was sitting there, confused.

"Callie... You're a witch. Your brother, is Harry. Lily wished to separate you two, one go to Hogwarts, and one goes to Camp Half-Blood. I'm sure your fond of camp, right? Well anyways, Professor Lupin, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, took you to camp half-blood, while Hagrid, took Harry to the Dursley's." He paused a moment to let this sink in.

"Now Harry, James Potter is not your biological father. You are half god, aswell. Poseidon, is your father. God of the seas. You and Callie, are twins. Yes I know, this is a lot, but Callie, you will be going to school here. Upon Lily's wishes, and you will both go to camp half - blood during the summer. Do you understand?" He said

"That was a lot at once." We both said in unison.

"Hah, jinx!" We both said.

"Jinx again" We said in unison.

"Okay that's creepy." I said.

"Today at lunch, you will be claimed Callie. I think it's time for you to meet some friends. Harry, before lunch, which is in thirty minutes, would you mind explaining the wizarding world?"

Harry nodded.

"And you, Callie, explain the Demigod world?"

I nodded.

We were both immediately released from the Hospital Wing.

"So... Wizards... Yeah... " He started, and quickly explained the four houses. He also got in the ministry of magic, subjects at Hogwarts, Voldemort, Wizarding money, I guess the usual. I got in the middle, and then we got to lunch. I awkwardly stood off to the side as surveyed the place. I didn't stand out that much. I heard Dumbledord say "Attention! Attention all!"

The hall shut up.

"Now I'd like to welcome a new student today... And she'll be sorted-" He said, pointing to the old witch hat. " Which ever house she gets, please respect her. Please come up Miss Callia Potter!" He said. I awkwardly walked up. I sat on the stool like he told me to do. The old woman put the hat on my head.

_The intelligence of a Ravenclaw, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, bravery of a Gryffindor and the cleverness and slyness of a Slytherin. You could fit in with any house, but Bravery, Goodness, Sneakiness and your cunning and ambitious traits stick out the most. A Gryffindor on the inside with layers of Slytherin dancing around. You shall be in..._

**A/N don't kill me :3 Please. I just didn't know what house to put her in! Slytherin or Gryffindor?! TELL ME. Anyways, is it good? Bad?! Tell me your opinion so I can make this better! Thanks guys. Suggestions and constructive criticism are encouraged. Questions too. **

_**A special thanks to :**_

**TeamLeo4Life. (Hehe)**

**Athena (Means a lot coming from the goddess of wisdom!)**

**Annd Insect grl. (Hehe, I go to post this chapter, and I see your review, and I'm likem, now I have to add her name in. Uhhhggg XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**You know the disclaimer **

**#Not Rick or Rowing!**

* * *

"Slytherin!" The hat echoed throughout the hall. Slytherin? Isn't that where the evil people went? I walked towards the Slytherin table, while the clapped. Many people were patting next to them as if to tell me to sit next to them. I sat down at a group of people my age,and it took me a second to notice I was sitting next to Draco. I looked at Harry, and he shrugged.

"Hey Callie." Draco said.

"Hi." I said, surprised.

"These are my friends, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Vinny Crabbe, Greg Goyle, And Blaise Zabini." They all looked at me like I was a hobo in a five star hotel, besides Blaise.

"What did I do?" I asked them.

"It's not you, it's your fag of a brother. The stupid goody two shoes." Pansy growled.

"Don't call my brother a fag." I growled.

"Your... Brother... Is... A...fag." She said. I shot up so fast, it surprised half the table. " Pansy took out her wand and pointed it at me.

"I'll kill you bitch." I snarled. No one, insulted the only family I had.

"Same to you." She growled.

I heard a roar of water whistle in my ear. A familiar tug in my gut. Next thing you know, Pansy was on the ground, soaked. I was about to pounce on her and cut her head off with bubbles, but keep think it might've been against school rules to kill classmates. That didn't stop me, though, what did stop me was Draco pulling me down. He had to hold around my waist so I couldn't get out.

"Let me kill her..."

"Calm, Callie, calm. " He said. I noticed I was sitting on his lap, so I just gave up struggling. The whole room had gone quiet to watch what had happened. Harry sent me a look like _what the hell?_

"Draco... _please_ let me Kill her."

"Calm." He said again. I was shaking with anger. Most of the time I couldn't control my anger. I smiled at pansy, soaking wet, being helped by the elderly teacher that claimed me. I heard someone at Hufflepuff mutter "Anger issues much?" I struggled against Draco again but he firmly held me down.

The rest of the day was completely boring. Dumbledore gave me my mothers wand. That's it. I woke up on the couch of the Slytherin common room. Draco had literally dragged me off the couch to wake me up. Luckily I had a dreamless night.

"What... The hell... Do you want... You're fucking... Woke... Me up..." I grumbled.

"Classes, duh." He said. Lucky I was already in my new school uniform.

We walked to breakfast together. "Save a seat for me, won't you? And as for away from Pansy Stupid butt as possible please?"

"Fine."

I walked over to the Gryffindor table, sneaking behind Harry to hear his conversation. "Yes, Ron, I'm sure she's my sister, not all Slytherins are bad." He said.

"Why are you talking 'bout me?" I asked, smirking. Ron and Harry jumped.

"Oh hi, Callie." Harry sighed.

"Who's your friends?" I asked.

"Well this is Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger. " He said, pointing at a red head, and then a curly haired girl.

"So... A blood traitor, and a mudblood?" I asked. That's what Blaise taught me before I went to bed. Harry's eyes filled with anger.

"Callia!" He snapped.

"What?" I asked innocently. I didn't know any better.

"You don't call them that!" He hissed.

"I didn't know..." I said, frowning. Ron looked like he could strangle me, along with Hermione.

"Hey... Sorry guys... I-Erm.. Really didn't mean to- Uh, Blaise said that's what your called." I said, apologizing.

"Well don't listen to your stupid Slytherin friends." Ron snarled. I turned to see the whole Gryffindor table looking at me. I backed up a bit and tripped over the robe Dumbledore let me use. I hit my head. The Gryffindor table bursted into fits of laughter. I sighed, and got up, with no help. I half ran back to the Slytherin table, half walked. I slipped into the seat next to Draco.

Parkinson was laughing. I put my head in my hands.

"What's wrong? Besides the fact you just tripped."

"I screwed up. I called Granger a mudblood and Weasley a blood traitor, because Blaise said that's what they were called, and now they hate me. They already hated me before that, because they were talking about me when I walked over." I sighed. I was getting some very nasty looks from that table.

Me and Draco had the first class together. Defense against the Dark Arts. We were about to walk to class,when professor Dumbledore stopped us. We'll, he stopped me, but Draco stayed.

"Callia," He said, his blue twinkling eyes looked as though they've seen a million years of things. He reminded me of Chiron "Today, you can skip your classes. Same to you, Mr. Malfoy. If you could, please give Miss Potter a tour of the castle." He said, with a smile. I gave Draco an evil smile. He smiled back. We both ran outside, laughing. I eyed the forest he had found me in. "Forbidden itz called, isn't it?"

"Yeah?"

"Gryffindors aren't the only brave ones." I said, walking towards it. Draco followed behind me. We started running towards the forest. When we got in, I pulled out a drachma. "I should contact Chiron, tell him what's up."

"Who?"

"My friend." I said. I walked towards the churning river.

"Why aren't you scared of these woods?" He asked.

"Are you kidding me? I played capture the flag in woods WAY worse than these."

He smiled. I made a small mist with the water, controlling it.

"What the-" He started. I stopped him. I threw a drachma in the rainbow it created and said

"O' Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." The coin faded.

"Chiron, Camp Half-Blood, Long Island." I said. The rainbow showed Chiron.

"Hey Chiron!" I said.

"Callia? Oh hello. I see you made it to Hogwarts. IM me later, I have to go. " he said, cutting off the message. I frowned.

"Oh well. Hey what's that!" I said, pointing towards an old tree house. I ran to the tree house faster than Draco, and climbed up it. Draco slowly got up. I sat at the window, smiling. He said next to me, watching the sun rise.

"You know," He said, smiling, "You're the only one I know who treats me like a real person. Other people treat me like I'm their master. That's why I liked you at first. How you weren't a total bitch."

"I feel you're the only one who gets me here." I said. I looked into his molten silver eyes, he looked into my green ones. We put our foreheads together, still staring each other down. "I think I'm in love, with this guy. He's a nice blonde. His names Draco. Ever heard of him?" I smiled.

"No, but did you hear about Callia Potter? She's the best thing since magic came around." He chuckled, we both smiled. And we had an amazing, loving, kiss.

**A/N: end is a bit rushed, sorry! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Discontinued for now!**


End file.
